bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōaruji
Kōaruji (高主, High Lord) is the Director (病院長 ,Byōin-chō) of the Hospital in Gaisen Town. He is a Spiritually Aware Human who has shown to have an interesting array of abilities. He has also shown to act as a father-figure to Masayoshi, being the one who guided Masayoshi down the path of kindness and repentance. Appearance Despite his age, he appears quite young. Kōaruji has autumn colored hair and eyes of the same shade. Wearing quite an eccentric outfit, this consists of white dress shirt with a light green scarf around his neck. He wears a stripped burgundy dress coat with dress pants to match. He wears a skull pendant around his neck, that has shown to have spiritual powers. When out on business he has shown to wear a burgundy colored top hat decorated with feathers and a golden brim. Personality A kind hearted man, Kōaruji rarely breaks his calm smile. Stating to have thrown away negative emotions long ago, he is a master in the field of medicine because of this. Taking all patients into consideration, he has a record for not letting anyone he operated on die. His unique methods gave him a name in the Soul Society, being the first Human to create a Senkaimon. As with most Humans, Kōaruji does have his flaws. During his youth, he was taken control of by a Hollow and slaughtered dozens of innocent humans. Despite never being caught, this set of his ability to see spirits and lead to him taking a role in their defeat. Shown to never utter a negative comment, Kōaruji enjoys lightening a tense situation with laughter. His kindness has shown to be contagious, as shown when he proved to change Masayoshi's entire view on life. Shown to be very considerable for lost souls, he houses them within his Hospital for Shinigami to come and perform Konsō and send them to the Soul Society. Abilities *'Medical Genius': Highly skilled in the area of Medicine, Kōaruji is skilled enough to be the Director of Kumorizora Hospital. A highly skilled Doctor, Kōaruji has shown to be a versatile healer and medical expert. Knowledgeable of many diseases and sickness, he has shown to utilize his opponents own body against them in battle. Creating special drugs and other devices used to defeat his opponents through biological means. Carrying these drugs in special glass vial's he keeps on his person. **'Numbing Drug': A powder-like drug that he will throw in his opponents face that will cause their body to numb up not letting their muscles to contract or expand. Doing so will cause them to lose a grip on their Zanpakuto and lose their ability to move for a period of time. A being with a large amount of Spiritual Power can go against this drug, as well as Kitano who used his Quincy technique Ransōtengai to move himself with his spiritual power alone. **'Visual Impairment Drug': Shown to be a purple liquid like substance with a strong odor. Those who come in contact with this odor begin to have impaired vision. Seeing mostly fuzzy shapes, this is a potent drug that can greatly turn the battle in Kōaruji's favor. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist': Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he was able to overpower Masayoshi in a spar with his hands alone. He states to have been enhancing his body with non-lethal enhancement drugs of his own creation over the years that allow him muscles to gain a state similar to Hierro. In turn, this allows him to strike his opponents harder than normal. *'Spiritual Awareness': Able to see Hollow, Arrancar and Shinigami alike he is fully aware of the Spiritual World of the Soul Society. At one point in his past he entered the Soul Society after creating a Senkaimon. Attacked by several officers, he was able to over power them easily which lead to him having a meeting with the Captains. He proved to be a skilled being. Trivia * Kōaruji is meant to serve as the Kisuke Urahara character, being a spiritual role-model to Masayoshi and Kitano Tenmangū.